


takes one to know one

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: When Dan made a profile on a somewhat seedy app, he hadn't really known what to expect. He definitely didn't expect Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).



> i guess i'll be known as one of those non-traditional abo guys. heads up this is totally feral and i debated not attaching my name to it but puddle was a star and convinced me it was worth it?????

"This is a little weird for me," Dan admitted. "I haven't done this before."

The man across from him hummed, taking another long sip of his cappuccino. He was somehow even prettier in person, which hadn't seemed possible when Dan clicked onto his profile. His eyes were such a tricky colour of blue-green-yellow and the awkward way he moved his hands when he spoke was endearing.

Not to mention his smell. Fuck, his smell. Dan had been worried that someone might lie to him and simply pose as what he was looking for, but he was able to tell right away that Phil was exactly what he'd claimed to be.

Alpha. Slender, beautiful, unmated Alpha. Dan had won the fucking lottery with this one.

"Which part?" Phil asked. 

"I mean, I'm no virgin," said Dan, maybe too loud for the café they were in, but nobody gave him a dirty look for it. The whole block could probably smell that he was on the verge of heat and unmated. The other tables were probably just grateful he wasn't trying to present right here and now.

Phil giggled. Dan liked the sound of that. He wanted to keep making it happen.

"I kind of figured," said Phil.

"But I've never done this," Dan explained, cheeks heating up. "Like, used one of those lonely people apps to find someone. Normally I hit up bars and stuff."

"What made you turn to the lonely people apps?" Phil asked, remarkably unoffended about being lumped in that category.

Dan felt his blush deepen. They'd already talked about this bit over direct messaging, and he didn't think he'd have to say it out loud. "Well - you know. The specificity of it all, or whatever."

"Very vague," Phil teased. "It's fun to see what makes you all blushy."

An instinct, deep down in Dan, screamed at him to break eye contact. He should lower his gaze, maybe bite his lip so that he didn't keep saying out of line things, and let Phil make the next move. Dan had spent most of his life ignoring that instinct, though.

Instead, he leaned forward on his elbows, maintaining the steady gaze he and Phil had initiated, and murmured, "Let me find out what makes _you_ all red and flustered."

Phil grinned. He was unabashed about his desires in a way that Dan still struggled with.

"Happily," said Phil. "You can come back to mine."

\--

Dan was sure that Phil's flat was nice, because it smelled nice, but he barely caught a glimpse of it before Phil was kissing the life out of him. The force behind it was all Alpha, and that deep instinct of Dan's - always so much closer to the surface near his heat - wanted to submit to it.

He let Phil have control of the kiss while he backed Dan through the small apartment, because Dan wanted to be horizontal as soon as possible, but as soon as he felt the mattress hit the backs of his shins, all bets were off.

Dan tangled a hand in Phil's hair and yanked hard, breaking the kiss and making Phil gasp prettily. Dan searched his eyes for any hesitation, but Phil just looked eager and challenging and sexy.

Dan pulled more, forcing Phil's head back so that his pretty neck was on display, and undid the top few buttons of his shirt one-handed.

When his lips touched the place where Phil's bonding gland would be if he had one, a shiver went through them both. Dan couldn't tell which one of them it began with. Phil's pulse was beating like a hummingbird under Dan's lips and he smelled so _good_ here that it was intoxicating. Dan pressed his blunt teeth to Phil's pale skin, not nearly hard enough to break the skin, and Phil groaned loudly.

"Do you like that?" Dan asked, feeling his voice get low and sweet the way it always did when he was soaking wet. 

"Yes," Phil said, neck still prettily arched in presentation.

"You like me treating you like you're a filthy slut of an Omega?" Dan pressed, pushing his fingers into Phil's unbuttoned shirt so that he could trace around one of Phil's nipples. 

Phil chuckled. "Takes one to know one."

The back-talk went straight to Dan's cock, and he pinched at Phil's nipple until he gasped.

Dan had been in charge before. He'd had a lot of fun experimenting with other Omegas and queer Betas who were up for a good time, but this was different. This was an _Alpha_ , someone who was wired completely differently to what they were letting Dan do to them, and that was a head rush of control that he hadn't been expecting.

"Get down," Dan said, pushing on the top of Phil's head to help him figure out what he wanted. Phil sunk to his knees with ease, his eyes looking darker at this angle. Dan kept his fingers curled in Phil's short hair and raised an eyebrow. "Don't just sit there. Show me what you're good for."

Phil smiled in that unapologetic, unabashed way, and he got Dan's flies open without any trouble. He shoved Dan's jeans and underwear down to his ankles and inhaled with his nose pressed to Dan's thigh.

"Fuck," Phil growled, the rumble of Alpha still there under their game. "You smell so good, Dan."

Dan knew. Now that his kit was off, the pheromones of near-heat were filling the room and making both of their heads spin. It was so much harder with Phil than it had been with anyone else; resisting that urge to bend over the mattress and hold himself open to be used.

That wasn't what he wanted tonight. And Phil was already distracting him by licking up the trails of slick on Dan's thighs. Dan groaned his appreciation but wasn't shy about pulling Phil by the hair to where he really wanted him to be.

Phil's mouth was wet and warm in the perfect sort of way, and it enveloped Dan's cock easily. Dan wasn't small - in comparison to other Omegas - so it really spoke to Phil's experience on his knees like this.

"That's right," Dan murmured, watching through heavy lids as Phil suckled on his cock. Phil's eyes flicked upwards to meet Dan's, and he made such a pretty picture like that. Dan wanted to keep him on his knees forever. "Just like that, pretty boy. Got a mouth made for cock, haven't you?"

Phil rumbled around Dan's dick in a pleasant way. He gripped the backs of Dan's thighs and let his jaw go slack, looking up at Dan expectantly.

Who was Dan to deny such a pretty whore's request?

He rocked his hips forward, testing the waters, and Phil only made more of those muffled happy noises. So Dan gave him what he wanted, and he fucked Phil's mouth.

This close to his heat, there was no way Dan would be able to cum without something inside him. That didn't really matter to him, though, because Phil's wet mouth felt so fucking good that having an end date for it felt like it would be a punishment, not a reward. 

"I'm going to have you down there until you tell me you're done," Dan warned him, unsure of Phil's experience level with Omegas near their heat.

Phil pulled off just long enough to grin up at Dan. "Good."

And then he went back to work. 

\--

Non-Omegas could be particular about prep, so Dan never made assumptions about what someone might want him to do. He just asked and then did as they wished, whether that be fingering them open or touching them while they did it themselves or simply waiting for them to come back from the bathroom. He never wanted to be presumptuous.

Phil had smiled when he'd asked and said, "Maybe next time," before disappearing into his ensuite.

That phrase was still knocking around Dan's brain as he waited for Phil to return. He was starfished on Phil's comfortable sheets, clothes discarded at the foot of the bed after Phil's knees had started to hurt, and tried focusing on the glow-in-the-dark constellations on Phil's ceiling.

It didn't work. He couldn't stop hearing _maybe next time_ , over and over.

Dan had dated people before, had partners, had friends with benefits, had hookups that he'd seen multiple times, but none of those people had been Alphas. He hadn't fucked an Alpha since he was in uni, and he'd certainly never wanted to come back for more with any of them. Drunk Alphas in uni had tended to be selfish and didn't last nearly as long as Dan wanted them to.

Phil was different. He was settled in himself and knew what he wanted and clearly didn't mind spending half the night pleasuring Dan, so… it wasn't a bad thing that he wanted to see Dan again, it was just new. 

Luckily, Phil came back before Dan could properly spiral. Dan's cock had flagged in the time he'd been waiting, but it gave a strong twitch at the sight of Phil.

Phil was all pale skin and dark hair and heavy cock jutting forward and unmated Alpha smell and Dan could feel himself practically salivating. He swallowed hard to make sure he wasn't actually, but he couldn't stop the way his cunt drooled. Phil grinned like he could smell it - he probably could, that was the downside of fucking an Alpha - and came over to join Dan on the bed.

He wasn't a very graceful guy, his elbows were somehow everywhere at once and he laughed at himself with the ease of someone clumsy, but he looked comfortable in his nakedness anyway. He was careful not to knee Dan anywhere painful, and then he was leaning down to kiss him again.

Dan licked into Phil's mouth and let his hands map all over Phil's back. He wasn't surprised that Phil had brushed his teeth after so long with Dan's cock in his mouth, and the minty taste was a nice change from the cappucino on his tongue earlier.

They kissed almost lazily, even though their hard cocks kept bumping against each other. It wasn't until Dan's hands found Phil's ass and spread his cheeks that Phil whined impatiently and pulled back.

"How d'you want me?" Phil asked in the space between their mouths.

All the possibilities were good to Dan, honestly. He wasn't picky. He shrugged a bit and squeezed Phil's soft, pretty ass. It was a good handful. "Up to you, bub."

"Well, I'm a control freak," Phil grinned. "But I'm also lazy and out of shape. So I'd really like to ride you, but I can't do it for long."

"It's just until you get off," Dan reminded him. He slipped his fingers between Phil's cheeks and rubbed lightly over his lubed hole, watching Phil's eyelashes flutter prettily. "My heat's in a couple of days, I'm gonna need your fingers or something."

"Oh, well, in that case," Phil laughed breathlessly and shifted so that he was straddling Dan's hips. He jerked Dan's cock a couple of times, lube still clinging to his palm like he'd been too impatient to wash it off properly, and lined himself up when Dan was hard enough to cut diamonds.

The sensation of Phil sinking down on him was an incredible one, and it was exacerbated by the knowledge that the man panting on Dan's cock was an Alpha. 

That's what Dan had been looking for when he found Phil online - that heady sense of power over someone that might be seen as his superior, that exact combination of smugness and wrongness that he'd been chasing for years. Phil whined like a bitch in heat when he started to ride Dan with purpose, and the sound juxtaposed with his fat Alpha cock leaking all over Dan's stomach was so sexy.

"You're so fucking sexy," Dan told him, just in case Phil didn't know, and Phil grinned down at him in a way that made him impossibly hotter. Dan couldn't help pushing at buttons, though. "Big strong Alpha taking it from an Omega, huh? Wonder what your friends would say."

"Who cares?" Phil's laugh turned into a moan when Dan snapped his hips up to meet his movements. "W-worth it."

It didn't take very long at all. Phil fell into Alpha stereotypes in that way; as soon as there was a tight, wet tunnel around his cock for him to fuck into, he was a goner. Dan tightened his grip on Phil's dick and just let Phil rock back and forth between fucking and getting fucked.

Phil felt and looked amazing, but Dan was no closer to orgasm than he'd been when Phil first sunk onto him. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Phil when he didn't have his heat nipping at his heels, making everything particular. He had a fleeting image of Phil taking it from behind and making all the same pretty noises he was making now, except that Dan was actually getting somewhere with it.

 _Maybe next time._ Dan really wanted there to be a next time.

\--

Dan whimpered into Phil's pillow, shoving his hips back to meet the unforgiving thrusts of Phil's hand. He'd offered to clean a toy from his collection for Dan, but Dan had been too impatient after watching Phil cum all over himself.

"God, look at you," Phil said, voice low and appreciative and _Alpha_ in a way it hadn't been when he was fucking himself on Dan's dick. "Need it so bad."

"Yeah," Dan groaned, muffled by Phil's sweet-smelling pillowcase.

"Yeah, what?" 

Dan groaned again.

"Yeah, yeah, I need it so bad." He was trying so hard not to babble, but the heat was already getting to him. His head was too fuzzy to maintain control, and he felt comfortable enough with Phil to let him have it. "Fuck me harder, Alpha."

The sound of Phil's low laughter coupled with the four fingers curling deep in Dan made him shiver.

"It's so cute how you turn into a regular Omega as soon as something's inside you," Phil said, conversational in a way Dan wouldn't be able to manage right now.

"Shut up," Dan said on a loud moan, completely negating his protest.

Phil chuckled again.

"Cum for me, then," he purred. "Sweet little Omega just needs to cum, doesn't he?"

Even after so many years of avoiding sex with greedy Alphas, Dan struggled to resist a direct order like that. It got him to the edge, in any case, and he whimpered into the pillow as he rubbed his wet dick into Phil's sheets. When his orgasm finally hit, Phil didn't stop finger-fucking him until another wave started cresting over the first.

By the time Dan got his breath back, Phil's sheets were a mess and so was he. He flopped onto his back, still panting a bit, and grinned like an idiot at Phil.

"Maybe next time I'll let you fuck me," he said, his tone coming out warmer than he'd intended.

Phil grinned back, goofy with it. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
